vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death (Castlevania)
Summary Death, also known as the Grim Reaper, is a major villain from Konami's Castlevania series. He is a creature born out of Chaos, which in turn came about from the evil in the hearts of humans. Death is Dracula's right-hand man, thus he usually appears near the end of the protagonist's quest, often in the Clock Tower, to challenge them before they confront Dracula. He is also sometimes the first of Dracula's major servants to greet the protagonist, such as in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and Castlevania: The Arcade. He has appeared in every game except Castlevania: The Adventure and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Death Origin: Castlevania Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of Death, God, Grim Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2:Embodies Death itself), Scythe Mastery, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 is Death itself and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, scaling from other demons), Death Manipulation, Flight, Magic Mastery, Nigh-Invulnerability to standard physical damage, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Souls and Ghosts), Non-Corporeal (His appearences and forms are never consistent), Shapeshifting, Danmaku, Mind Manipulation (Controls his own demons and monsters), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Can summon spirits, Can create his scythe and many sickles, Teleportation, Intangibility, Possession, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Duplication, Invisibility, Portal Creation, Chain Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to darkness, Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Corruption (Resists the Castle's influence which has these effects), Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Curse Manipulation and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Immunity to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (He is Dracula's Right-Hand, and as such stands above all other demons under his service. Has faced against the likes of Alucard, Simon, Trevor Richter, etc.) Speed: At least FTL (Much swifter than any demon with the exception of Dracula himself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Extended melee range with his scythe. Varies from tens of meters to Low Multiversal with magical abilities. Standard Equipment: His scythe. Intelligence: Incredibly High. Holds vast knowledge as a result of his immortality and very cosmic nature. Possibly higher, he was stated to know things which are hidden from all others. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' Death is immune to any human attacks. Any form of normal attack will pass through Death as if he was a ghost. He can be hurt with weapons of divine properties like the Vampire Killer, divine weapons, divine spells, and then some other spells; and while dark spells can hurt Death, he is very strong against them. As a divine force, Death cannot truly be killed and only his manifestations are destroyed. *'Shapeshifting:' Death can transform, like Dracula, into a number of things, and prefers to do so when he is near defeat. Some examples of Death's transformations are a giant skeleton snake, a giant scythe, a skeleton-mantis-turtle creature, a creature with scythes for hands, a giant skull, a human, and so on. *'Scythe Mastery:' Death is a master of the long hook, a scythe in battle. There are several incarnations of his weapon, from bone based to classic wood based, but the function is the same: to reap the soul of his victims with ease. He can also command his scythe to fly like a boomerang and home into an enemy. *'Sickle Summon:' His most popular spell, the ability to create many sickles to support in battle or to create a diversion while he goes for reaping. Death can create small to big sickles to large scythes that cover a wide area. *'Magic Mastery:' Like Dracula, Death is capable of using dark arts magic, most of which is dark-based. He can fire vertical beams, energy shots, shoot floating skulls, summon giant demonic skulls, summon up to 100 sickles per cast, and a variety of summoning spells that involve spirits or metal sickles. *'Deadly Tempest:' It is a fire-based spell that burns enemies with a wave of fire and has a wide range of effective area. *'Spirit Summon:' Occasionally, Death can summon a variety of spirits in many different forms to attack and destroy his opponents. One popular summon is his personal minions. *'Teleportation:' Death is also able to teleport in a variety of ways to confuse his opponents and distract them. He uses long range teleportation by opening a portal of darkness or slashing a portal. *'Dimensional Rift:' Sometimes Death can open a dimensional rift to confuse and damage his enemies. It is an alternate realm which boosts Death's powers significantly. *'Hell's Gate:' Death can open the gates of Hell, containing the demons of the deepest of the underworld. He does this to supply an army for Dracula, and also to send his victims through it for an appointed time to torture and hurt them before returning them to the real world. *'Body Possession:' Death can take possession of a living being's body and use it as his own. Perhaps matching his name, Death seems he can only take control of a body that is close to succumbing. While in possession of a body, Death can manifest his own powers as normal, however since he uses a living body as a host, Death is as vulnerable as the being he possesses, therefore he must protect himself at all costs. In exchange for such a disadvantage Death can seemingly restore himself to a decent level of power after being weakened. As a temporal side-effect, he loses his memories for a couple of hours. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Scythe Users Category:Konami Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Chain Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2